


"Please don't do this."

by haato_biito



Series: -MEMORIA- [8]
Category: -MEMORIA- The World I Remember No Longer Exists
Genre: F/M, Fever Dreams, Misidentification, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: The touch on her arm was solid and purposeful. It was a gesture Kaito would not usually show her under normal circumstances.It made her think that he was not seeing her, but someone else.Long, glistening, dark hair. This was a prominent feature that both Hana and Kiyomi shared. The way that Kaito’s eyes relaxed upon Hana’s form, the way it travelled along her body. He looked at her and she knew he was mistaken.Hana was not Kiyomi, but in his ill state, Kaito thought she was.





	"Please don't do this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me, [tumblr user asuuna](http://asuuna.tumblr.com), based around my OCS from a work-in-progress novel, [-MEMORIA-](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com). This is a ficlet I wrote purely for my own enjoyment, and nothing here is representative of the canon story. If you want to find out more about my characters and the main plot, [please click here!~](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com/summary)

A burning cold settled over Kaito as a deep-set fever created a delirium of the senses. His whole body trembled, even in sleep, and the wet towel on his forehead had warmed and lost its effectiveness.

It was a hot day, even for the middle of summer.

A girl sat by his side, and silently took the towel to place it in a bucket of chilled water next to her. Her face was stern, yet soft, as she watched over the sleeping boy from the side of the bed in the school’s infirmary.

Who would have imagined that it would be Hana, of all people, that would end up looking after Kaito after he pushed himself too hard?

She felt, to some extent, uncomfortable sitting next to him, knowing that it should have been someone else in her position, and she shifted slightly on the edge of the mattress.

Yet a small part of her was content. After all, she and Kaito were very alike. They understood each other.

She was sure Kiyomi would not mind.

Beginning to place the towel back on his head, Hana sighed. It was difficult to not feel guilty. After all, Kiyomi would have reveled in the chance to change a wet towel for Kaito much more than she would. It was in Kiyomi’s nature to be nurturing and doting, and Hana could not feel the same level of dedication.

Just as she had these thoughts, the girl’s arm was clasped by a gentle grip. Hana peered down to see the soft, feverish gaze of Kaito, his metallic irises looking not at her, but through her. He was too febrile to make any coherency out of his current situation.

Yet Hana froze.

The touch on her arm was solid and purposeful. It was a gesture Kaito would not usually show her under normal circumstances.

It made her think that he was not seeing her, but someone else.

Long, glistening, dark hair. This was a prominent feature that both Hana and Kiyomi shared. The way that Kaito’s eyes relaxed upon Hana’s form, the way it travelled along her body. He looked at her and she knew he was mistaken.

Hana was not Kiyomi, but in his ill state, Kaito thought she was.

“Shimizu-san…” Kaito whispered, not fully there. Hana suspected that he was half way between reality and a fevered dream, and she shifted her eyes uneasily away from him.

She could not do this.

Hana attempted to stand up, to remove her arm from his clasp, yet it only tightened around her wrist, pulling her towards him. The tips of her hair brushed against his cheek.

“Shimizu-san.” He repeated, this time locking directly onto her eyes with startling clarity.

“I-I’m not…” Hana attempted, trying to tell him that she was not who he thought she was, yet for some reason, her voice got stuck in her throat. She wondered whether it would be easier to just pat his face so he would snap out of it, but one hand was occupied with the wet towel, and the other was out of her control.

So, it was with some sort of unusual curiosity that Hana wondered what Kaito would tell her if he thought she was Kiyomi.

“I… I think I like you, Shimizu-san.” Kaito murmured, a small smirk lining his features. He pulled Hana’s arm back behind him on the bed, bringing her closer, “I wonder if you feel the same way.”

Hana dropped the towel back into the bucket with the movement, and found herself almost touching noses with Kaito.

In any other circumstance, if Kaito had done such a thing to her, Hana would have punched him. Yet she could not blame him for thinking she was someone else if she did not correct him. She could not blame him for becoming delirious with the onset of a fever.

She could only blame herself for being in this situation, yet she could not even do that.

Her hair encased the two of them in strands of navy, and suddenly Hana had a very bad feeling about what was happening.

Kaito was lifting his head off the pillow. His eyes were closing.

He was trying to kiss her.

“Takahashi-kun. Stop.” Hana warned him, holding her breath, **_“Please, don’t do this…”_**

This was not meant for her.

Suddenly, Hana remembered that the hand that was holding the towel was now free, and she quickly and silently slipped it between her and Kaito before his lips pressed into her palm.

A moment of sustained tension filled the air, before it died as Kaito’s head rested back against the pillow.

Hana pulled away and sighed in relief, decideding that it was time to set things straight.

Keeping her hand on his mouth, Hana was able to tug her other arm away and reach for the towel that was now floating in the bucket. Pulling it out of the water, she smirked.

This would do the trick.

Without even removing the excess water, she slapped the towel over Kaito’s face. Water trickled down his face and neck, and suddenly he shot up from the bed in shock. Removing the towel from his forehead, Kaito stared at Hana in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Nakamura-san?” he enquired, “Where am I? And what’re you doing here?”

“You fainted from a fever. I was the closest to the infirmary, so I helped look after you until you woke up.”

“Man, really? I must’ve gotten overheated or something…” Kaito mumbled, ruffling the back of his hair sheepishly. “Thanks.” He added, seemingly unaware of what he had just attempted to do, or what he had said to Hana, thinking it was Kiyomi.

Reaching over and putting the towel back in the bucket, he peered at Hana, as realization flourished on his face.

She stared back, wondering what was going through his mind.

“You said I have a fever, yeah?” he asked, a hint of caution lining his voice.

“Yeah…” Hana replied skeptically, unsure as to where the conversation was going.

“Well…” The tips of his ears turned pink, and he avoided her gaze, “I had this strange dream that I told Shimizu-san something, and I just wanted to make sure it was just a dream. She didn’t say anything to you about something I said, did she?” He knew that if he had told Kiyomi something, Hana would be the first to hear of it.

“You weren’t out of it for _that_ long.” Hana stated practically, “She doesn’t even know you have a fever.”

“Oh, good.” He laughed nervously, “I’m glad it was just a dream…”

Hana smiled slyly to herself, and thought, _‘Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.’_ , before getting up and turning back towards the corridor.

“In that case, then, if you’re feeling better now, I’m gonna go find Kiyomi and Natsuko.”

“Sure. I’ll see you around, Nakamura-san.”

“Of course.” she smiled sweetly at him and added, “And don’t worry – your secret’s safe with me.” before stepping out of the infirmary.

Kaito did not get the chance to ask her exactly what his ‘secret’ was, but from the look in her eye, he had a bad feeling he had done something to give Hana an advantage over him.

He sighed regrettably, and laid back down on the bed.

Giving Hana an advantage over you was a dangerous game to play.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by tumblr user [ladykestrrel](http://ladykestrrel.tumblr.com)! Thank you for the prompt! [The prompt list can be found here!~](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/162456527792)


End file.
